


Scholsen Week Day 2: Overprotective

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Overprotective James, So business as usual, Winn is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Ever since Winn almost got shot in that face whilst on duty with James, James had been acting...differently so to speak.ORJames is overprotective and Winn is confused





	Scholsen Week Day 2: Overprotective

Ever since Winn had almost gotten shot in the face, he’d noticed a few things. 

 

The first was that James had been especially clingy - inviting him out for lunches, dinners, coffee outings, and the like. The second was that with clinginess came the touching. It was always a hand on his arm, an arm around his shoulders, a hand on the back. The third was when they were out Guardian-ing together, James would always randomly check in - ask Winn if he was doing okay and if he was still there. 

 

Now all of these behaviours weren’t necessarily unwelcome - Winn liked the attention and if he was honest he invited it - but it was a little confusing especially when Winn had been grappling with his, most likely unrequited, feelings for James for weeks on end.

 

And one fateful night, Winn decided to confront his best friend about it. 

 

It was after a successful run. Winn and James had just managed to capture two muggers attempting to rob an old woman walking down a darkened alleyway, meeting up after parking their vehicles and sharing a celebratory high five. 

 

“Great job tonight, man! The way you tapped him on the shoulder before punching his lights out? Awesome.” Winn said, gently punching the man’s bicep and pretending he didn’t hear his own knuckle cracking. James chuckled and placed an arm around Winn’s shoulder, pulling the smaller man closer to himself. 

 

‘There he goes, getting all up close and person- did he get a new cologne? He smells delicious.’ Winn thought to himself as he took a deep breath, savouring the lightly spiced scent. 

 

“I really couldn’t have done it without you, Winn! You were on fire out there, as always.” James said, looking at Winn with a certain sparkle in his eye. There was something in the way he was speaking, something soft and tender. “I honestly wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, my man in the van.” 

 

Silence fell for a minute or two as they walked together, James’ arm draped over Winn’s shoulder in a way that seemed both protective and...affectionate almost. Now was probably the time to bring up James’ recent behaviour, while they were alone.

 

“So, Jam-”

 

“It’s only 9, it’s still early. Wanna grab a bite to eat and a drink?” James asked, turning his head to lock eyes with his shorter companion. 

 

Winn looked up at James and for a second allowed himself to get lost in his chocolate coloured irises. He blinked before nodding dumbly. 

 

“Uh...a drink sounds good. And I could really use some buffalo wings.” 

 

* * *

 

“...and then she told me that her  _ girlfriend  _ probably wouldn’t like the idea of us going on a date together.” Winn finished his story with a self deprecating smile and a swig of his beer. “It wasn’t one of my finest memories of high school but...it’s a funny anecdote to tell when you’re slightly drunk on cheap beer.”

 

James laughed and nudged Winn’s shoulder gently. Winn wasn’t sure if they had been this close to one another when they first sat down or if this was a recent development but he looked down briefly and noticed that the entire length of James’ thigh was pressed right up against his. Peculiar. 

 

“That’s one hell of a story.” James chuckled, shaking his head. “So when did you figure out you were bi?” Winn raised his eyebrows at the seemingly random topic change but he shrugged. 

 

“It was probably my junior year of high school when my school was doing a production of Guys and Dolls. I played Nathan and I was supposed to be completely invested and in love with my Adelaide but...all I could think about was kissing Isaac Pace, the guy playing Sky Masterson.” 

 

James scoffed and wrinkled his eyebrows. 

 

“He must’ve been some guy.” James remarked lightly, avoiding Winn’s gaze. Was he...jealous?

 

Interesting.

 

“He wasn’t really, he was kind of a dick. He just had nice hair and a cute smile. My standards were very low back then.” Winn said with a shrug, looking at James from the corner of his eye and smiling when the man seemed to relax just a tad. 

 

They let silence hang over them for a moment but it wasn’t awkward. It was the type of silence that one could sit in for hours with a loved one - neither speaking but just...enjoying each others company. Something about this situation felt, to Winn anyway,  _ domestic  _ in a sense. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the bathroom.” James said suddenly, standing up in his seat and squeezing Winn’s shoulder gently. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

Winn nodded and smiled, waving him off before looking around the bar. It was only just getting to 10pm and the bar was pretty packed. It was Winn’s people-watching that made him not notice the man slipping into James’ seat beside his. He felt a warm presence beside him and he turned, jumping when instead of his friend he saw a stranger. A stranger who’s skin held a slight orange hue. 

 

“Um...Hello.” Winn said uncomfortably, moving slightly to put more distance between him and the alien who seemingly had horns instead of hair. 

 

“Hi. I’m Jax.” The man - Jax apparently - said, “I saw your...companion leave and thought I should come introduce myself as I’ve been told that that is protocol on this planet when attempting to court someone.” 

 

‘Wait did he just say…’ “I’m sorry, co-court someone? You’re...are you trying to...court me?” The alien nodded, a smile crossing his lips. “That’s really sweet of you but I-”

 

“Hey!” Winn heard a familiar voice exclaim. He turned his head and saw James bounding towards where he was seated. “Winn, is this guy bothering you?” 

 

The alien looked afraid. He obviously had underestimated how large James was. 

 

“No, I’m fi-” 

 

“Could you leave us alone? You’re kind of interrupting something.” James said, crossing his arms and glaring at the man. The orange alien nodded and looked between the two of them before slinking away. Winn raised his eyebrows and stood up. 

 

“James, what the hell? Why were you so rude to that guy?” Winn asked, fists clenched.

 

James raised his eyebrows and uncrossed his arms. “I-Are you mad at me? I’m sorry! You looked uncomfortable so I thought he was-” 

 

“I was handling it! And I wasn’t uncomfortable, I was just surprised, that guy wasn’t doing anything! I can’t deal with this, you’ve been acting like this for weeks and I don’t get why. Until you can get your act together, I’m going home.” Winn threw a few bills down onto the table to pay for his drink before storming out. 

 

“Win-Winn, wait!” James cursed quietly before running after Winn and meeting him out by the back alley, grabbing his hand. “Winn!”

 

Winn turned around and looked at James, taking his hand out of James’ grasp and fiercely ignoring the spark he felt running up his arm. 

 

“What?! What is it? Are you finally going to explain to me why you’ve been acting so weird lately? Why you’ve been overprotective and weird? Because you are sending me all sorts of mixed signals and I...I’m tired of it!” Winn cried, “What is going on with you?” 

 

“You wanna know what’s going on with me? Fine!” James replied, throwing his hands in the air and laughing humorlessly. “What’s going on with me is the fact that I am in love with you, okay? And the thought of you possibly getting hurt ‘cause of me kills me.” 

 

Winn froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

 

“Y-you…”

 

James swallowed thickly and looked around the dark street before sighing. “I...I keep remembering that day. When I saw you lying there on the ground, defenseless, a gun not even 3 feet from your face and I...I almost lost you. And that was my fault! If I’d never roped you into starting this Guardian thing with me, you’d be safe! And I keep imagining just...what if I’d been a second late? What if he...what if you…” James trailed off, not wanting to speak the words aloud. “It would kill me to know that you had gotten hurt because of me. Because I wasn’t there to protect you. Because I love you.” 

 

The air between them felt tense and heavy, like the weight of James’ confession was pressing down on them both. Winn could barely believe what he was hearing. James? In love? With  _ him _ ? 

 

He took a small step towards his friend and looked up at him. 

 

“Have you ever considered that maybe I can take care of myself? I’m not a defenseless flower, James, you don’t have to come rushing in like...like...a hero in shining armour. Even though your armour is pretty sweet if I do say so myself.” Winn said with a quiet smile and a soft chuckle. He saw the corner of James’ lips lift slightly and he inwardly cheered. “And about that other thing.”

 

At that, James looked up from the floor to stare into Winn’s green eyes, filled with something akin to childish glee. 

 

“I love you too.” He whispered before placing his hands on James’ shoulders and kissing him gently. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SCHOLSEN WEEK! 
> 
> So I missed day 1 and I'm sorry!! Please forgive!! I hope everyone likes this little oneshot I wrote! It's not one of my best but it fits the awesome prompt and it's not too bad! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are sure fire ways to tell me that you'd like more fics from me! Also I'm currently writing a Scholsen 'Fake Relationship' multichap and that's on my profile if anyone would like to read that too! (It's called Jumping to Conclusions)
> 
> EDIT: I've just realised that time zones are a confusing thing!! Anyways, happy day 2 everyone!
> 
> Thanks!  
> Brit xx


End file.
